


[Podfic] The Naming of Hobbits

by Liannabob



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ambiguous Slash, Awkwardness, Humor, Literally so ambiguous as to whether this is romantic or friendship, M/M, Names, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Quest, Quests, Romantic Friendship, Thorin POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic (and artwork) for Margo_Kim's story "The Naming of Hobbits."</p><p>There's a certain point where you can no longer ask someone what their name is. Thorin isn't sure exactly when that point is, but he knows that it's probably some time before the person in question saves your life. On the far side of the Misty Mountains, Thorin realizes that he never quite caught the first part of Mr. Baggins' name, and he finds that it's astonishingly harder to learn than he would have thought. Fili, Kili, and Dwalin are no help whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Naming of Hobbits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Naming of Hobbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507428) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



**Title:**  [The Naming of Hobbits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3507428)  
**Author:**  [Margo_Kim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3507428)  
**Cover Artist:** Liannabob  
**Reader:**  Liannabob  
**Fandom:**  The Hobbit  
**Pairing:**  Thorin/Bilbo (pre-romance, or can be read as just friendship)  
**Rating:**  Gen  
**Length:**  1 hour, 5 minutes  
  
**Summary:**  There's a certain point where you can no longer ask someone what their name is.  Thorin isn't sure exactly when that point is, but he knows that it's probably some time before the person in question saves your life.  On the far side of the Misty Mountains, Thorin realizes that he never quite caught the first part of Mr. Baggins' name, and he finds it's astonishingly harder to learn than he would have thought.  Fili, Kili, and Dwalin are of no help whatsoever.

 

  
Via Mediafire: Mp3: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/r9d3drcnrc6oi96/The_Naming_of_Hobbits.mp3)   M4B: [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?8x0lck1v0y8a80e)

Or at the archive:  [Here ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/naming-of-hobbits)

 

ART!  
  
  



End file.
